Obsessed
by ScarletxRavenxPhoenix
Summary: Imogen is new at Degrassi and is also Fiona's crush. The bad thing is, Imogen wants Eli. Eli is taken by none other Clare Edwards. Imogen is willing to do anything to get to Eli. *Shocking Ending*
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor the charters. They all own their selves. I only own the plot. Please read, review and enjoy._

_Summary: Imogen is new at Degrassi and is also Fiona's crush. The bad thing is, Imogen wants Eli. Eli is taken by none other Clare Edwards. Imogen is willing to do anything to get to Eli. *Shocking Ending*_

_Rating: Rated T for Teen._

* * *

**_-Obsessed-Chapter 1:_**

**Fiona P.O.V**

It was the first day back at Degrassi. Principal Simpson let loose and we all got to wear what we wanted again. I was roaming the crowded hallway, wearing a white shirt and a black and white polka-dotted skirt. It was the second year of me being a Senior, but it was the first year of me being without Holly J. I slowly made my way to my locker to grabbed my belongings. A squeaky voice screamed 'Hi' at me, causing me to jump. "What the hell?" I yelled, slamming the locker shut. It revealed a beautiful girl. Her hair was in two ponytails. She wore glasses and kind of dressed like a 5-year old. She wore a white t-shirt, a blue jean jacket, and a colorful tu-tu. She wore matching knee-hives and black ankle boots. She frowned at me and said, "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm new here." "It's okay. I'm Fiona," I said, holding my hand out for her to shake. "Imogen," she said, shaking my hand. I blushed madly as her hand touched mines. I snatched my hand out of hers and began smiling nervously. "S-so, want me to show you around?" "That would be nice." I grabbed her arm and gently tugged her next to me. My heart skipped a beat as she giggled. She could be the one.

...

**Clare P.O.V**

This summer was kind of unexpected. I didn't imagine getting back with Eli or losing my virginity to him. I walked slowly through the halls, looking for him. All of a sudden everything went black. "Guess who?" the voice said. My heart skipped a beat when I heard the voice. "Hmm? Adam?" I said jokingly. "Guess again," he said kissing my cheek. "Orlando Bloom?" I said, giggling. "Grrr," he said removing his hands from my eyes. I turned around to see him smiling. "Oh, it's just you," I said laughing. "Just me? That's kind of mean Clare,: he said, pretending to be hurt. "Cheer up you big softie. Walk me to my locker?" "Sure, come on," he said holding my hand. I smile widely and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for Edwards?" "I dunno, I'm just glad we're back together." "Me too. Hey, wanna go out later? Maybe to the movies?" "Sure," I said opening my locker.

...

**Eli P.O.V**

After I walked Clare to class, I went to class. I walked in to see Fiona talking to some girl. She had the biggest smile on her face. I walked over to her. "Eli, I've missed you," she said getting up to hug me. "Same here." The girl cleared her throat. "Fiona, aren't you gonna introduce me?" "Oh! Eli this is Imogen. Imogen this is Eli." "Nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand. She blushed and nodded her head. I sat down in my seat waiting for class to began.

...

**Imogen P.O.V**

****Is this what it feels like to be in love? When his hand touched mines, sparks flew all through my body. I felt my body being ready to explode as I looked into his green eyes. He smiled at me when he caught me staring at him. I quickly turned my head and paid attention to the teacher. When class was over Fiona ran out the classroom. "Fiona, where are you going?" "Bathroom, I really have to go. Stay right here and I'll walk you to your next class." "Or, Eli can walk me- if that's okay." I looked over at Eli. "I guess I don't mind." Fiona nodded her head and left. "So, Eli, are you busy later on? Maybe we can get to know each other." "Sorry, I have plans with my girlfriend." My heart sank a little. "Oh. Does she go here?" "Yeah, as a matter of fact, here she comes now." A girl with short wavy hair was walking down the hall. She smiled widely and ran up to Eli. She kissed him on the cheek. Anger build up inside of me. "Oh, hello. I'm Clare," she said holding out her hand. "Imogen," I said rolling my eyes. She nervously put her hand to her side and said, "So, do you like Degrassi so far?" "Yeah, I really do. I met some really good people. I even met this cute boy. The sad thing is he's taken." "Aww, that must sucks," Clare said, shaking her head. "Not really, he won't be taken for long. See ya," I said smirking and walking away. Eli will be mines and I will do _what ever it takes_ to get him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor the charters. They all own their selves. I only own the plot. Please read, review and enjoy. Also thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. (:_

_Summary: Imogen is new at Degrassi and is also Fiona's crush. The bad thing is, Imogen wants Eli. Eli is taken by none other Clare Edwards. Imogen is willing to do anything to get to Eli. *Shocking Ending*_

_Rating: Rated T for Teen._

* * *

**_-Obsessed-Chapter 2:_**

**Imogen P.O.V**

The cool air hit against my face as I walked up towards Degrassi. I was wearing something _sexy _so it'll catch Eli's eye. I wore a tight, red V-neck and a black mini skirt. I wore a pair of my black pumps. My hair was down and my glasses were off, thanks to dad for buying me contacts. When entering Degrassi, all eyes were on me. I smiled shyly and walked passed. I walked to my locker to gather my things for the first 4 periods of class. Some random guy walked to my locker. "Hi, I'm Drew," he stammered. "Imogen." "You look very nice. Want me to walk you to class?" "Eh, that's okay. I'm kind of waiting on someone." He nodded and walked away. Fiona walked over towards me and smiled. "Wow, Imogen, you look... nice," she said staring at me. "Thanks Fi. Is Eli here yet?" Fiona gave me an confused look and said, "Nah, I think he went to go get Clare. He should be here soon." I nodded my head and closed my locker. What does he even see in that girl? I'm more prettier and I could probably do more than what she could ever do. Fiona gave me a worried look. She cocked her head to the side and was about to open her mouth to say something. Before she got the words out, I grabbed her hand and asked, "Wanna walk me to class?" "Sure," she said, blushing.

...

**Fiona P.O.V**

She grabbed my hand! Oh my god, I almost died! Today she looked very sexy. It took all my strength not to jump on her right in the hall. In plus, she'd never go for anyone like me. I'm a girl for one. As we was walking to class, she kept babbling on about Eli. I decided to cut her off and say, "You know he has a girl friend, right?" "Yeah, I know. I just really like him. I clearly think he's better off with me, don't a think?" "Uh-" "Don't answer that. Any ways, thanks for walking me to class. See you later," she said, walking into class. I looked at my watch on my wrist. "Shit! One minute until class," I ran down the halls. My heels were clicking against the floor. Soon as I ran through the doors, the bell had rang. I sighed in relief and took my seat. Clare waved at me. I waved back. Then the teacher decided to do this project. We had to do research on William Shakespeare. Clare ran over to me and said we was partners.

"Fiona, can I ask you a question?" she said, playing with her hands. "Sure, wassup?" "Doesn't that new girl, Imogen seem kind of weird to you?" "Why you ask?" "I dunno. It's just... something doesn't seem right about her." "Oh, Clare, you're probably just saying that because she likes Eli." "Clare's jaw dropped, then she hurriedly closed it. "She likes Eli?" "Girls!" the teacher yelled, "Please be quiet before I give you both detention!" Clare and Fiona both grew quiet.

...

**Eli P.O.V**

I walked into the classroom to see Imogen. She was smiling at me. My jaw slightly dropped as I looked at her. I had to admit, she did look kind of cute today. I sat down in my seat and started to pay attention to the teacher. Just then, the teacher called on Imogen, who apparently had her hand raised. "Can I sharpen my pencil?" she asked. "Sure," the teacher said. She got up and dropped a note on my desk. I slowly opened it and read it.

_-I'd like for us to get to know each other and be friends. In plus, it'll really be a great way to start off my first year at Degrassi. Please don't turn down my offer. _

_xo,_

_-Imogen_

__I closed the note and looked at her. She smirked at me, then turned her head towards the teacher. I waited anxiously for the the class to be over. I needed to talk to Fiona and fast. Class was going by so slow. I kept catching Imogen sneaking looks at me. She smiled and blushed every time I caught her. The bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and ran out of class. "Eli, wait!" Imogen said, running towards me. "Did you think about it?" "Imogen, I don't know if Clare would like that." "Come on, Eli, I just want us to be friends," she said twirling her hair. "But-" I started, but she cut me off. "Aww, poor Clare would feel like I'm a threat, wouldn't she? Tell her, she doesn't have to worry. I don't want you, Eli." She smirked and walked away. Clare then stormed over to me. "Was that Imogen?" "Yeah, why?" "I do not like that girl. Stay away from her Eli," she gave me a serious look. Her blue eyes turned a little dark. "Okay, but-" "No buts, Eli. I'm very serious. Promise you'll stay away from her." "I promise." Clare smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "By the way, I'm going to Fiona's today so I don't need a ride." "Okay. See you at lunch." "I love you, Eli." "I love you too, Clare." She blushed madly and walked to class.

...

**Imogen P.O.V**

****School went by quick today. I saw Clare getting into the car with Fiona, which means Eli will be riding alone. This was my chance. I text my dad telling him not to come get me, a friend was taking me home. As Fiona's car pulled off, Eli came out the school. I walked over to Eli. "Think you could give me a ride home?" "Uh-" "Please, Eli. I don't wanna walk, it's kind of far from here. Plus, I'm in heels and it's about to rain." Eli sighed and said, "Fine, come on." We walked to his car. "Uh, a hearse?" "Yeah, problem?" "Nah, just kind of-" "Weird? I know." He said unlocking the doors. We got into the car and he started the car. The drive was kind of quiet. All he asked was where I lived. After that, it was still quiet. So, I decided to break the silence. "I admire you, Eli. Your really faithful to Clare. She's real lucky to have you." "Thanks. Why don't you have a boyfriend?" "Because, I'm waiting for the right guy to come along. Someone like you." "We're here," he said, changing the subject. I sighed. "Looks like my father isn't home again." I let out tears and pretended to cry. "Are you okay, Imogen?" "No. My father is never home and when he is he-he yells at me. Sometimes he'd hit me." "Imogen, it'll be okay." "Can you come sit inside with me for awhile? I just don't wanna be alone." Eli grew silent. "I can't, Imogen. I'm not even suppose to be near you. I promised Clare." "We're not going to do anything, Eli." Eli turned off his car. "Fine, but only for an hour."

We got out the car and I grabbed my keys. I opened the door and we walked into the house. "You have a nice home, Imogen." "Thanks, you can sit down on the couch. I'm going upstairs to change." "Kay." I walked up the steps and jumped around. Eli is finally at my house. I grabbed my grey half shirt and my black shorts. I slipped on a pair of white knee socks and pinned my hair up. I walked down the steps and hopped on the couch. "Wassup, Eli?" "Nothing, I kind of feel guilty." "Why?" "Because I shouldn't be here, I promise Clare I wouldn't." "Eli, I'm not going to do anything to you. Okay?" "Okay." "It's kind of hot," I said. "Yeah, it is." "You can take off your shirt." "No thanks." "Well I'm taking off mines," I said, taking off my shirt revealing my bra. "I should leave," Eli said, getting up. "No! Stay!" I said, jumping on top of Eli and kissing him. Eli grabbed me and pushed me off of him. "Imogen your sick!" he said wiping his mouth. "Stay the hell away from me!" He opened the door and walked out. I ran to the door and screamed, "Eli wait!" Before I knew it, he was in the car and pulling off. I grabbed my shirt and ran upstairs. I ran to my room and cried. I began to tear up my room. I threw around clothes, stuff off my dresser, and picture frames. "I HATE YOU ELI!" I screamed. I grabbed my phone and called him. He sent me straight to voicemail. "Eli, I'm so sorry. Please just answer the phone." I called a few more times. After calling the 10th time, I threw my phone into the wall. I grabbed my journal and began to write in it.

_Steps to get Eli_

_Step 1: Get rid of Clare ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor the charters. They all own their selves. I only own the plot. Please read, review and enjoy. Also thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. (:_

_Summary: Imogen is new at Degrassi and is also Fiona's crush. The bad thing is, Imogen wants Eli. Eli is taken by none other Clare Edwards. Imogen is willing to do anything to get to Eli. *Shocking Ending*_

_Rating: Rated T for Teen._

* * *

**_-Obsessed-Chapter 3:_**

**Clare P.O.V**

"Where the hell is she?" I yelled, storming through the halls. Eli was trying to hold me back. "Let me go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I will deal with you later, Elijah!" He flinched at me yelling his first name. He knew I was mad so he let go of my arm. I saw Imogen standing at her locker. She looked at me and smiled. I walked over to her, with my hands balled up. "Hi, Clare." I smacked her books out of her hands. "What the hell was that for?" she asked. "You kissed Eli! I should fucking kill you!" "Are you mad, Clare? Feel like I'm gonna take Eli from you? I can't help it that Eli likes what he sees." "Eli doesn't want you!" I hissed. "Oh, but he does. I saw the way he eyed me when he was at my house-all _alone_. I saw the way he was eyeing me when I took off my shirt. Face it, Clare, Eli wants someone who is wild and fun. That's not you." I lost my temper. Before I knew it, my fist was connected with Imogen's face. She fell on the ground. "You little bitch!" she growled. "If you ever touch Eli again, I promise you it'll be the last time you walk into Degrassi!" I stormed away without looking back at her.

...

**Eli P.O.V**

I saw Imogen walk into the room with a cloth on her nose. She hurriedly sat in her chair. The whole class period, she avoided me. Once class was over, she jumped up and ran out of class. As I was walking, I ran into Fiona. "Eli, we need to talk." "What's up Fi?" "Clare's being suspended." "What-why?" "She hit Imogen! Gosh, you're so clueless!" "How many days?" "I dunno, but Simpson is thinking about expelling her, though. Everyone knows how he is about fighting." "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have went to Imogen's house." "You went to her house?" Fiona asked, getting mad. "Yeah, but it was an mistake." "Gosh, no wonder Clare is pissed. You seriously need to talk to her, Eli," she said, walking into the classroom.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Simpson had sent Clare home early, so I went to her house straight after school. I knocked on the door. Moments later she opened it. "What are you doing here?" "Clare, we need to talk." "Yeah, I know." "Can you come out?" Clare nodded and stepped on the porch. "Eli, what you did was very wrong! You completely ignored everything I said and still messed with Imogen. You was in her house, alone," she said as the tears streamed down her cheek. "Clare, I'm so sorry," I said trying to grab her hand. She snatched her hand away from mines. "Eli, I gave you another chance to prove to me that we could be happy, again! You broke your promise and did this to me!" "Clare-" "No, Eli! I can't go through this again." "Clare, please don't break up with me. I love you, so much! Please, Clare!" "Eli, I don't know if I can trust you." "Please don't say its over," I said, wrapping my arms around her. Both us began to cry. "I just don't wanna get hurt, again." "You won't. Clare, you won't." "Maybe we should take a break. This will give me time to think." "Clare-" "It's just an break, Eli. We're not breaking up, we're just not gonna be around each other and stuff." "That means I can't call you?" Clare nodded her head. "This is just so I can think, Eli." "When will you be done thinking? I can't be without you for long, Clare! I love you!" "And I love you, Eli. Go spend some time with Adam. You need your guy time," she said, kissing me on the cheek. I grabbed her face and kissed her. Our tears was mixed with the kiss. It was slow and passionate. Someone cleared their throat. Clare's mother was standing there, her face was red. "Clare Edwards, get in the house-NOW!" Clare and I flinched at her raging voice. Clare jumped up and ran in the house. Clare's mother stared at me with those evil eyes of hers. "Leave, Eli," she said in a low, angry voice. I stood up, walked to the car, and drove off.

...

**Imogen's P.O.V**

****My nose was hurting real bad. It was still bleeding uncontrollably. Dad took me to the hospital right after school to see if it was broken. Turns out, it was. I hate Clare Edwards so much! I will get revenge on her if it takes the rest of my life! Just like I'll get Eli. Oh yes, he will be mine. I walked out of the house and decided to go to the park. I saw Eli sitting on the bench with some boy. I slowly crept up and began to listen to their conversation. "Adam, she told me she wanted to take a break." _Yes, _I thought. "Eli, it's just a break. You're not technically over." "Hi, Eli," I said, causing him to curse. "The fuck do you want?" he yelled. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" "You didn't mean to what-almost ruin my damn relationship! Stay the hell away from me you slutty bitch!" Tears began to form in my eyes. I let the slide down my cheek. "You don't mean that, Eli. I-I love you, Eli! And I know somewhere in your heart you love me too." He stood up and smirked. "Me? Love you? I would never love you, Imogen! My heart," he said pointing to it, "Only belongs to Clare!" I shook my head as more tears fell out. "You don't mean that! I know you love me, Eli! I know you do!" "I don't fucking love you, you psycho bitch! I never will love you! Stay the fuck out of my life!" "NO! I WILL GET YOU, ELI! YOU WILL BE MINE! I'LL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES TO MAKE YOU MINE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Are you fucking deaf, I don't love you! C'mon Adam, let's go." Him and Adam left. I fell down on the ground and began to cry. I was left at the park all alone. "You will be mine," I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor the charters. They all own their selves. I only own the plot. Please read, review and enjoy. Also thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. (: AND so sorry for the long wait. I've been kind of busy with my "love drama". By the way, this story is coming to a ending soon. But you can always read my other story, "Let The Games Begin". It's gonna be LOTS of drama. Once again, thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. You guys are AWESOME and I love you all. Now, onto the story. _

_Summary: Imogen is new at Degrassi and is also Fiona's crush. The bad thing is, Imogen wants Eli. Eli is taken by none other Clare Edwards. Imogen is willing to do anything to get to Eli. *Shocking Ending*_

_Rating: Rated T for Teen._

* * *

**_-Obsessed-Chapter 4:_**

**Imogen P.O.V**

The next day of school, I was in the principal's office. "Imogen Moreno, correct?" he asked. I nodded my head. "You're new here and you were already in an altercation." I put my head down. "Not good, Ms. Moreno." One of the students walked into the room. "Principal Simpson, we need you in our class for a few." "Okay, I'll be back. Stay put, Imogen." Once he walked out and shut the door, I ran to the file cabinet. I searched for Clare's file. I found her address and wrote it down. I placed in back in the folder and closed the cabinet. I ran back to my seat and slipped the address into my pocket. Simpson came back into the office. "You may leave. We'll discuss this another time." I nodded and walked out of class. I saw Eli and Adam in the hallway. Eli was giving me an evil glare. I swiftly walked away.

School went by slow today. I told my father not to get me because I was going to a friend's house. It took me about an hour to get to Clare's. I wasn't very good at finding out alone. When I did get there, I knocked on the door. Some lady answered the door. "D-does Clare live here?" "Yes and you are?" "Susie," I lied. "Well, _Susie_, Clare can't have company; she's grounded." "We have this project we have to do and I really don't want to get a bad grade." She sighed. "Fine, well she's upstairs. I'm leaving out so, you girls have fun." "Okay, bye." She closed the door. I smirked, that was too easy. "Mom!" I heard Clare yelled. She ran down the steps. Her face reddened. "Hi, Clare. Aren't you happy to see me?" "How the hell did you get here? Where's my mom?" "She left." "Get the hell out of my house, Imogen!" "What's wrong, Clare? Not so tough outta school, are ya?" "Imogen, I'm warning you!" "What will you do, Clare? Hit me again?" "You need to leave before I call the cops!" "Go ahead, call the cops. By the time they get here, I'll be done with you."

Clare gave me a confused look. I reached into my jacket to pull out an knife. I smirked at Clare. "Oh shit!" she yelled as she ran up the steps. I ran after her. Before she made it to the top, I grabbed her leg and dragged her back down. I moved aside and watched her tumble down the steps. I walked down the steps. Clare moaned in pain and tried to crawl away. I grabbed her leg and dragged her towards me. She kicked me in the face, causing me to fall. "Fuck!" I yelled. Clare ran back up the steps, I heard a door slam.

...

**Clare P.O.V**

My heart was racing fast. I was being chased by a fucking psycho with a knife in her hand. I took out my phone to text Eli. Before I could call the police, I heard Imogen's voice. "Clare," I heard her sang. "Where are you?" I rolled under the bed. I started to breath heavily. The door crept open. She walked in. Tears began to slide down my face. My heart was racing ten times faster. I started to breath unsteady. My phone started to ring. It was Eli's ringtone playing. I cursed silently and tried to silence it. She lifted up the cover and I screamed. "Found you," she giggled.

...

**Eli P.O.V**

"Fuck!" I screamed. Clare didn't answer her phone. I ran to my car and hopped in. I drove to Clare's house. By the time I got there, the front door was wide open. "Clare?" I screamed. There was no reply. "Clare!" I yelled again. Still no answer. I ran upstairs and looked through all of the rooms. I finally got to Clare's room and I saw her lying on the ground. Blood was pouring from her side. Her body was shaking and she was crying. I rushed over to her and held her in my arms. "Clare," I whispered, "Please don't die on me." I reached into my pocket to grab my cell. I dialed the police. Thirty minutes later, the ambulance and the police came. Clare's mother came rushing in the house. She was screaming at me. "What the hell did you do to my baby?" she cried. "I didn't do anything!" She slapped me and walked out the house. She got into her car and drove behind the ambulance to the hospital. The police walked over to me to ask me questions.

"Hello sir, I'm Detective Johnson. I was wondering if I can ask you a few questions." "Sure," I whispered. "Can you tell me what happened here?" "My girlfriend was stabbed by a psycho bitch!" I yelled, shaking. "Sir, calm down. Tell me, what is this 'psycho person' name." "Imogen Moreno." "Can you tell me about her?" "She has shoulder-length brown hair. She wears glasses and dresses like a little kid. She's not that tall. She goes to my school." "And what school is it that you go to?" "Degrassi Community High." "Okay, that's all. Thank you, sir," the detective said, walking away. I walked out of the house and called Adam. I explained everything that has happened. An hour later, we were standing at the hospital. I took a deep breath before walking into Clare's room. Her face was pale, she was breathing heavily, and her pretty blue eyes were lifeless now. She gave me a small smile. "Come here," she said in a hoarse voice. I walked over to her. Tears were forming in my eyes. This was too painful to look at. The girl that I loved was lying in the hospital bed. Its all my fault. I did this to her. I disobeyed her and decided to talk to Imogen. "Eli, don't cry." I held her hand and kissed it. "Its all my fault. I'm so sorry, Clare." "Don't you dare apologize for this. This was all Imogen's fault." "But I disobeyed you and still went to go talk to Imogen." "That's okay, you had your reasons. It's not your fault." "When I find Imogen, I swear I'll kill her," I growled. "No you won't. You will sit back and let karma take over." "But Clare-" "Not but's, Eli. Two wrongs don't make a right." "But a negative plus a negative is a positive." Clare gave me an evil glare. "Look smart ass." I chuckled at the sound her Clare cussing. "Okay, okay. No violence. How are you, Clare? What did the doctors say?" "Well, they said that the knife didn't go that deep. It went deep enough to cause me to bleed a lot, though. I got an broken arm and the rest is just bruises." I sighed heavily. There was a knock on the door. Adam head poked through. Clare smiled and told him to come in.

Adam walked in and looked at Clare. "How are ya holding up, kiddo?" he asked her, walking over towards us. "I'm doing alright. I just can't believe she tried to kill me." "What happened?" Adam asked. I looked over at him and gave him a glare. Clare wouldn't want to talk about this right now. "I'm sorry for asking," Adam said, putting his head down. "It's fine, Adam, I'll tell you." Before Clare could began, Fiona walked into the room. "Oh my gosh, Clare! Are you okay? What happened to you? I came as soon as I found out!" "Well, I was just about to began telling the story. Care to sit down and listen?" Fiona nodded her head. "Okay," Clare began, "The doorbell had rang, so my mom answered it. I walked down the steps to see who was there and it was Imogen. My mother had left. Imogen pulled a knife out on me. I tried to run up the stairs but she grabbed my leg and dragged me down. We began to fight. Then I kicked her so hard that she fell and couldn't get up at the moment. I ran upstairs in my room and hid under the bed. I had text Eli and told him that Imogen was here and she was trying to kill me. Silly me forgot to turn off my ringer. When Eli had text back, Imogen was in the room. She found me and dragged me from under the bed. We began to fight again, then she stabbed me. I fell to the ground. She kept yelling sorry over and over. She started crying then she left." Everyone said nothing. We all looked at Clare. I squeezed her hand lightly and told her it was gonna be okay. Fiona sat there and began to cry. Adam was shaking his head, he was angry. "How the hell could she do something like this?" This was all over Eli! That crazy bitch was willing to kill you over Eli!" he yelled. "Adam calm down," Fiona said. "Don't tell me to fucking calm down! I almost lost my damn friend because of that crazy bitch! Its not right!" I got up and walked over to Adam. I put my hand on his shoulder and told him to calm down. "How can you be so damn calm about this, Eli? Your girlfriend almost died and you're calm." "Because, you just have to sit back and let karma take over," I said, smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor the charters. They all own their selves. I only own the plot. Please read, review and enjoy. Also thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. (: You people are AWESOME, seriously. Uh, this will be the last chapter. So I hope you're prepared for what's about to happen. Also, this chapter won't have any point-of-views so don't be confused. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading Obsessed. Thank-you to all of you who read and reviewed it. Those reviews really made my day. *wipes away tear* Thank-you once again and enjoy the last chapter._

_Summary: Imogen is new at Degrassi and is also Fiona's crush. The bad thing is, Imogen wants Eli. Eli is taken by none other Clare Edwards. Imogen is willing to do anything to get to Eli. *Shocking Ending*_

_Rating: Rated T for Teen._

* * *

**_-Obsessed-Chapter 5:_**

Clare was being released from the hospital today. Before she could gather her belongings, she was stopped by several police officers. They were questioning her. "Ms. Edwards, do you know where Imogen is? We went to her house and her father hasn't seen her since the day before yesterday. We searched around at your school and there was no sign of her." Clare gave the officers a scared look. Her heart began to beat fast. She began to nervously play with her fingers. Clare wiped a few strands of hair out of her face. "Ms. Edwards?" Clare looked up at the officer. "Y-you lost her," she whispered. "Excuse me?" "H-how c-c-could y-you l-lose h-her?" she stuttered. Clare became light-headed. She looked around and blinked repeatedly. Her vision began to become blurry. "Ms. Edwards, please remain-" Before he could finish his sentence Clare had collapsed on the ground. Doctors and nurses rushed over to her.

Eli was just coming into the hospital. When he saw Clare being rushed into a room, he ran after the doctors. "What happened?" he shrieked. "She passed out," the doctor said. "Give her some space!" Another doctor called out. Eli raked his shaking fingers through his hair. He looked over at Clare and sighed. He licked his dry lips and looked down at the floor. Tears were forming in his eyes. He tired to blink them away. His heart began to ache. Seeing Clare in the hospital was the worst thing ever. He didn't like this. He wanted to make Imogen pay for what she did.

Eli was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't notice Clare was waking up. When she groaned, Eli's head shot up. He gave her a little smile. "Clare," he whispered. She looked at him and rubbed the back of her head. "Eli, w-what happened?" "You fainted." "Oh, Eli," she began crying. He rushed over to her and held her hand. "Why are you crying?" he asked, rubbing her hand. "Because Imogen is nowhere to be found. Eli what if she comes back and.. and.." she couldn't finish her sentence. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks. She was crying loudly. Eli laid her head on his chest, her cries now becoming muffles. "Clare, I won't let her get to you. I promise," he said stroking her hair. He kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her while she cried.

...

Imogen was tired of running. She stopped in her tracks and tried to catch her breath. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and continued running once again. She ran all the way to Fiona's house. She needed to talk to her. The doorbell rang and Fiona came to the door moments later. Fiona mouth was hanging open. She was about to shut the door, but Imogen stuck her foot out. "Fiona, please," she whispered. Fiona sighed in frustration and opened the door widely. She gestured for Imogen to come in her house. When she walked in, Fiona shut the door and locked it.

Fiona looked over at Imogen - she looked horrible. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was greasy and tangled. Her eyes looked lifeless, her skin was pale. Her clothes were covered in dirt and blood. _Was that Clare's blood?_ Imogen cleared her throat which caused Fiona to jump. "Imogen, why?" Fiona cried. "I-I did it for him. I d-did it for E-Eli," she cried. "He doesn't love you! He loves Clare! Why can't you get that through your fucking head!" Imogen covered her hands over her mouth and gasped. Her face reddened. She stood up and faced Fiona, who was slightly taller than her. "He does love me! He just has a funny way of showing it! I know he loves me, one day he'll leave Clare for me!" "Why the hell would he leave his girl for some psycho bitch who tried to kill his girl? Does that make any fucking sense, Imogen!" "I thought I could come here so you'd help me. Not for you to fucking yell at me!" "What the hell do you expect, Imogen? When they find you, you'll be going to prison!" "That's why they won't find me. Please, Fiona," Imogen whispered, kissing Fiona. Fiona heart dropped. "Promise you won't turn me in." "I promise," Fiona said. Imogen kissed her again. The girl she was in love with was kissing her. Fiona couldn't help but to give in. Imogen squealed and thanked her.

Fiona decided since she was going to be keeping Imogen, she was going to tell her she was in love with her. "Uh, Imogen," Fiona started, causing her to turn around. "Wassup, Fi?" "I-I just wanted to say that I-I um, um, love you." "Aw, Fi, I love you too." "No, Imogen. I mean that I really love you." "Oh gosh, Fiona. I don't feel the same way." Fiona heart sank. "B-but you-" "Kissed you?" Imogen finished. Fiona nodded her head, letting tears fall. "Fi, I'm so-" "Save it!" Fiona yelled storming into her room. She slammed the door and called the police. "Hello? I've found her. I've found Imogen Moreno." Fiona gave them the rest of the information. She walked out to see Imogen lying on the couch. She was shaking. Fiona sighed, she was about to turn in the woman she loved.

Imogen looked up at Fiona. She stood up and tried to grab Fiona's hands. Fiona pulled away. She looked down at the floor and raked her fingers through her tangled hair. "I-I'm so so sorry, Fi. I was so caught up loving Eli and I didn't realize I was hurting you," she whispered. "Its too late, Imogen. Its too damn late to realize what you could have has!" Fiona yelled. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away. "Fi," Imogen said, trying to grab her hands once again. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me!" Fiona screamed. Imogen backed up. She was about to turn and walk away, but there was a knock at the door.

Fiona brushed passed her and opened the door. Two policemen were standing there. Fiona motioned for them to come in. Imogen heart sank. She looked at the two officers. "Imogen Moreno, you're under arrest." Imogen's couldn't hear what else she was saying. Her heart was beating so fast. Tears slid down her cheeks. One of the officers walked up to her and put her in handcuffs. Imogen began screaming as they took her away. "FIONA, YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TURN ME IN! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME FIONA! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I HATE YOU FIONA COYNE! I HATE YOU!" Fiona put her head into her hands and began crying. She decided to call Eli. "Eli," she cried. _"Yeah, Fiona?" _"I turned her in." Fiona heard Eli sigh into the phone. _"Wanna come and talk about it?"_ "Yeah." _"Well, I'm at home with Clare and Adam. Come on over." _"Okay, see you in a few," Fiona said hanging up.

...

Adam, Clare, Eli, and Fiona were all staring at each other. Fiona was crying. "Fi, I'm sure she doesn't hate you," Adam said. "She does hate me. She even said it. Gosh, I was so fucking stupid! I thought I had a chance with her! I was gonna keep her at my house and then maybe run away with her." "Everything will be okay. At least its all over," Eli said. "Yeah, I told you to let karma take over," Clare added. Fiona gave them a weak smile. Tears were still sliding down her cheek. Her heart was aching her, but she knew it was going to be okay. She knew that Imogen would hate her, but it was for the best. Imogen was behind bars and Clare was safe. Eli was away from the crazy psycho and Fiona was heartbroken. Everyone had an happy ending but her.

...

_One Month Later_

__Imogen was sitting in the corner. Her cell-mate had gone to play poker with her 'jail friends'. Imogen was hugging her knees and crying. She stood up to grab a pen and paper. She began to write. Her paper was getting wet from her tears. She grabbed a knife that she stole from someone. Imogen stabbed herself right in the heart-where it hurts the most. She was tired of her heart aching. All she did was cry over Eli and Fiona. Imogen slowly fell to the ground. Blood was pouring out. She took her last breath. Her body became still. An hour later, Imogen's cell-mate came into the room. She let out a loud shriek and cried for help. Imogen Moreno was now dead.

...

There was a knock on Fiona's door. She answered it to see an officer standing there. "Are you Fiona Coyne?" She nodded her head. "May I come in?" She nodded and gestured for him to come in. "Ms. Coyne, I am officer Warren and um, I have some bad news. It's about your friend, Imogen Moreno." Fiona heart began to beat fast. She licked her lips nervously. "W-what about her?" "She committed suicide." Fiona head hung low. She began crying. "Oh, god," she cried. "She also wrote this note. She wanted us to give it to you." "Thank you." Officer Warren stood up to leave. Fiona walked him to the door and opened. "I'm real sorry for your loss," he said, before leaving.

Fiona decided to call up Adam, Clare, and Eli. She wasn't going to read the letter until they came. Once they were all here, she made them sit down. "Okay, I was in the middle of a good movie. What's this about?" Clare asked. "Your damn movie isn't important right now! Imogen killed herself!" Fiona snapped. Adam and Clare gasped. Eli just stared blankly at her. "S-she, um, wrote me this letter. I-I wanted to read it with you all here." "Okay, well what does it say?" Eli asked.

_Dear Fiona and the rest of you,_

_I am so sorry that I did this. I couldn't keep living knowing that I almost killed an innocent person. I did this all for Eli. It's just that I really love him. He's the first person I ever felt this way for. Clare, if you're reading this, I'm so sorry to you. I didn't mean to put you in the hospital. I'm so sorry. I don't belong on this earth. Life isn't for me. Eli, I'm sorry for kissing you. I'm sorry for trying to ruin your relationship. I love you with all my heart, even if you don't love me. _

_Lastly, Fiona, I'm sorry for leading you on. I didn't realize how I truly felt for you until the day you turned me in. You had every right to... I played with your heart and tried to take it for granted. I know you won't forgive me for doing this, but this is the only option I have left. I do truly love you, Fiona. But its too late. _

_Goodbye Fi,_

_-Imogen._

__"I can't believe she did this," Clare said, sighing. Adam walked over to Fiona and wrapped his hand around her. "Will you be okay, Fi?" Tears streamed down her face. She looked up at Adam and smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

* * *

**-The End!**

**Thank-you to all who have read "Obsessed". I hope you really enjoyed the chapter. It took me ALL morning to write this and I am SUPER TIRED. Anyways, I want to thank all of my reviewers! You all inspired me to continue this story. Once again, thank-you. *smooches* **


End file.
